


【天水】同居记事

by Ikeyaaa



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikeyaaa/pseuds/Ikeyaaa
Summary: 除了车都是对话，很像流水账
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 11





	【天水】同居记事

凌晨三点，喻文波醒来了。他活动了下酸软的脖子，就听到一旁的高天亮的嘟囔了一句:“打大龙”

“啊?”

四下一片寂静，无人回应。喻文波才反应过来他在说梦话。还在梦里复盘的吗；年前的比赛Fpx有因为没打龙输过吗……正思索间，高天亮醒来了。

“你怎么又往外头伸胳膊，会着凉的”他打开床头灯，含混不清的说。

“太累了”喻文波一动不动。

高天亮把他原本蜷曲的手臂拉进自己的被窝，来回抚摸着手掌和手指。手掌光滑的软肉覆盖的恰到好处，手指纤细又骨节分明。触感绝佳。

“这是在给我疏通任督二脉吗”喻文波吐槽他。

“你不会又做噩梦了吧?”

“扯淡，我是被尿憋醒了”喻文波把头别到另一侧，“你还说梦话呢，嚷嚷着要打大龙。”

“是吗”高天亮扣住他的手腕，“职业病”

“不要太自责了，复盘好就行了，重要的是下一次”喻文波觉得自己对梦话的原因猜的八九不离十，“我知道你好胜心很强”

他确实是对的，高天亮无言以对。他钻进喻文波的被窝，从他眼角的痣吻到嘴唇再吻到胸口的痣。

“你还亲上瘾了?”

“有一说一，如果三天前你推开我就不会这样了”

—三天前— 

高天亮敲开了喻文波在上海租住公寓的门。

“这蛋炒饭怎么这么多葱”喻文波拿起筷子的手停住了。

“难道不应该是这样吗”高天亮反问。

“算了，你炒了那么好半天我就不挑了”他拨了几下葱叶，端起碗扒拉起来。

很快，喻文波的衣柜里多了几件花色各异的卫衣，洗脸池的架子上多了一个漱口杯。高天亮和他开玩笑说“一碗蛋炒饭就把你收买了?战争时期你这种人可是要被杀头的”

当然不可能这么简单，起因还是网上的口嗨。他说吃鸡不能在跳伞的时候摔死，高天亮表示反对，甚至还打算表演一下。喻文波随口道:“我不信，你能做到的话线下来干我”

开局几秒钟后，高天亮挂在了废弃工厂的栏杆上。望着他逐渐减少的生命值，喻文波叹了口气——果然一个游戏可以有360种菜法，菜鸡个个不简单。他打开微信，把地址输进高天亮的对话框。虽然他认为这承诺不可能兑现，毕竟很少有人愿意为了一句口嗨专门舟车劳顿赶过来，但愿赌服输总是美德。

如今事实证明他小看了高天亮的行动力。眼前的情况与其说是异地恋难得团聚不如说是网恋奔现。不过无论如何都有一个好处，就是switch可以面对面联机玩了。在冒险游戏里担任绝对的指挥者位置让他爽了一把，还不用大声喊叫，因为高天亮除了进行必要的吐槽全程都在认真听他讲话。

舒服了舒服了。太阳能的水也很热——有人给做饭和陪玩游戏，不用听唠叨还能泡热水澡，这是什么神仙日子啊。喻文波舒舒服服的躺进浴缸。

“吃宵夜了”高天亮招呼他。他把墙角的小桌子撑开，打开外卖盒子。是两块奶油蛋糕，上面嵌着鲜艳欲滴的草莓。“你不点汉堡炸鸡什么的?”喻文波很奇怪，“天哥少女心不减啊”

“我请你的，哪来那么多话”高天亮递给他一个叉子，“快吃”

喻文波的嘴相对于其他男人来说很小，粉粉的，刚洗完澡还非常水润。他没意识到自己嘴角沾着奶油，高天亮给他擦拭他只是用惊愕的眼神望着他。

好无辜，好像我邻居家的猫喔。事已至此，我高天亮也不当什么正人君子了。“你嘴角有东西”他说。

不等喻文波反应，高天亮凑近身子舔掉了那点纯白的动物油脂，又去吮他的嘴唇，把舌头送进口腔。还有蛋糕的甜味。

喻文波敏感的不像话，几乎无法忍受这种粗暴掠夺氧气的深吻。似乎一切有触觉的部分都被高天亮入侵了，被赋予了他的印记。腰渐渐软下去，他不由自主的往后倒。

高天亮的手在他背后垫了一下，随后就拿开去脱那被当作睡衣的T恤。卧室的地毯很软，不会硌着他。

“你不会想透我吧?”喻文波从眩晕中缓过来了。

“不然呢。不是说打赌输了就线下来干你?”

“啊?“干”是打架的意思…何况我又没有批，我倒想看看你怎么透我”喻文波发出一声嗤笑，“要不是医生和我讲要养腰不能在上面，我现在肯定一个起身把你摁地上了，懂不?”

不废话了。高天亮去吻他脖子。看起来他不知道自己多么秀色可餐，不知道大家都知道他其实身体不好也没什么力气。他眼尾和胸脯上那两三颗痣，像引诱人探索的路标。还有微微隆起的胸部，手放上去又软软的塌陷。舔舐乳头能招致疯狂的报复:手推他的脑袋，双腿乱蹬；然而一抬头，那张小脸红得像苹果。让他翻过身来，轻轻的捋腰侧和背同样是美妙的享受。光滑的不可思议的皮肤，每碰一下就撩拨出一串看不见的火星；还有滚圆的屁股，戳戳就能回弹。

作为男性皮肤雪白，窄肩膀甚至有些前凸后翘的样子像是对传统男性气概的反叛，高天亮却对此如痴如醉。大众眼里的喻文波体面又坚硬，而他衣衫之下有这么一副柔软的躯体。反差太美妙了。

喻文波的身体在小幅度起伏，但他一直紧咬嘴唇，忍着不发出声音。这时候需要一点必要的刺激。高天亮移走一直放在他胯下的膝盖，把已经被褪到屁股以下的短裤扒掉，直奔大腿内侧的软肉，用指腹刮，用手背蹭，还揉了几下——这个男人总在意想不到的地方丰满。喻文波明显的颤抖了一下，但依然没有发声。

高天亮将手指伸进那个小洞里去了。超乎他想象的潮湿，搅动一下水怕是会流出来。不过安全起见，还是需要润滑剂。

“我喜欢你和馋你身子并不矛盾，甚至说因为喜欢你才想看你身体赤裸的样子，想和你肌肤相贴”高天亮慢慢的给他扩张，“被人压在身下真的没什么，你想叫就叫出来。在我面前没有必要兜着了”

喻文波若有所思的点点头，顺从的跟着高天亮的指示把胳膊架在床沿上。

结果就是高天亮迎男而上越战越勇。他本来就是不是那种粗粝的嗓音，喘息柔柔尖尖的像撸猫时猫的喟叹，呻吟起来更是又委屈又娇，反倒有几分欲求不满的味道。他怀疑喻文波的甬道到处都是敏感点，怎么动一下就要叫一声呢。本来只是想弄个前列腺高潮的！不过想想毕竟是身上摸几下就变红，亲嘴能亲的腰软的人啊。

最后高天亮没控制住，射在里面了。完了把喻文波翻过来，他似乎还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，脸上潮红一片，眯着眼睛，红润的双唇微微张开。高天亮情不自禁的把手伸进他嘴里，喻文波竟然忘了用手，想拿舌头把这个不速之客推出去。这样做当然是徒劳，只能造就一幅他专心致志蠕动舌头的色气图景。最后高天亮把手指抽出去时，喻文波似乎有什么条件反射，还伸出舌头舔了一下。

这谁顶得住啊。高天亮又搂着他亲了一轮，给他撸，直到他泄在自己手里。

喻文波清醒过来第一件事是把被精液弄脏的地毯拖到卫生间去洗。结果他都站不稳，一个趔趄差点摔倒。“我来吧”高天亮接过他手里的毯子。

喻文波倚住旁边的柜子。“我这样还算是你的偶像吗?” 他看着顺着自己的腿流下来的精水，轻轻的问。

“当然是了”高天亮说，“偶像也得做爱啊。在做爱这方面，你的表现和你打游戏一样好”

凌晨三点，高天亮醒来了。他看到喻文波翻了个身，似乎没有睡着。他试探性的问“你怎么了?”

“没事，做了个梦，醒了”喻文波回答的很平静，“你继续睡吧”

“我说过，没必要在我面前兜着”

…………

“好吧”喻文波把脸转向他，“是一些打职业时不太好的回忆。本来可以赢的”。他说话时声音很小，显然是不想再提起。

这可真沉重啊。高天亮抱住他，“都过去了”

“那我们说说未来。虽然我从来不考虑这些，但有个过几天就要去训练的选手睡在这儿很难不让人想到些别的什么。如果——”喻文波迟疑片刻，“我以后就不打比赛了，成了退役最快的职业选手，你还会喜欢我吗?”

“当然喜欢啊”

“你还愿意在直播撞车的时候喊我偶像?”

“是”

“你果断的让我吃惊”喻文波苦笑一下，“我以为你不会回答，只会说‘不可能的’之类的话。我原本想告诉你，如果发生了这样的情况，你就该告诉直播观众“阿水退役了，可惜；但我会一直打下去的”，这样能给你刷波好感度。你是喜欢我什么啊，这么夸张”

“当然是喜欢你这个人本身了。你出道即巅峰这些只是一方面，不是主要因素。如果单说荣誉，别人的评价之类的我怎么不去喜欢faker呢。可能你不记得我们第一次见面了。那是2018年春天，我还待在苏宁。”

喻文波抓了抓头发。“在赛场上吗，让我想想。赛后我肯定是和你握了手的…”

“不是，在卫生间。”高天亮继续讲下去，“那时你在旁边的池子洗手，我把洗手液递给你，你笑着和我说谢谢”他伸手抚上喻文波的嘴角，“你能想象那个笑吗。那一瞬间我觉得自己成了空壳，灵魂被抽走了”

“说的像演电视一样”喻文波握住他的手。

高天亮当时难以理解，一个俊俏同龄男孩的笑容能产生如此的魔力。当这个形象和直播间那个奠定胜局后撩起头发，陶醉的亲吻奖杯的少年形象重合时，他欣喜若狂。如果一个人出名的话，人们将会披露更多关于他的事情。感谢这些荣誉给了他了解这个人的机会。

“总之我对你印象深刻，夸你帅之类的话也早就想说了。后来我就迷上你了，再后来就…就这样了。”高天亮不好意思的笑笑。

喻文波回想了一下他们的经历。从高天亮爆出惊人的“完美的剧本，完美的人生”这样的彩虹屁，显露对他的喜爱之情，到现在也刚过了3个月而已。他被丢上了高天亮高速前进的爱情列车，一去不复返。

“好神奇啊”喻文波感叹道，“我又不是电视剧里的人…”

“因为你值得。赛场上打比赛的是你，接受采访意气风发的是你，因为失败难过的是你，玩csgo的是你，瘦的是你，胖的也是你，做爱时浪叫的也是你。总体上看，你的生涯是完美的;而这些细小的侧面我都接受和喜欢，毕竟人就是这样复杂的…就算你现在和若风一样退役买饼去了，我也会先来两箱。”

“说的我都感动了”喻文波擦擦眼角。他认真的想了一会儿，说：“我这个人不太会说话，采访让我和粉丝讲两句我都想让记者给我编。经过这段时间的相处，我觉得你是个温柔，上进幽默的好人，值得被爱；也不像别人说的什么阴阳怪气。我们是平等的，有什么困难都告诉我，我能帮就帮。”

“好的”高天亮给他掖好被子，“睡吧”

“我要回基地了”公寓门口，高天亮抱着喻文波，轻轻摇晃着，“以后不要做噩梦啦”

“你也加油，顺便希望上天保佑你。多赢就能少说梦话”喻文波在他嘴唇上烙下一吻。虽然很轻很轻，但确实是他第一次主动亲吻。


End file.
